kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Far, Far Away (Expansion)
Far, Far Away is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack#3. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in a forest, where they see a flyer which has details about receiving an award for capturing fairy tale creatures. As they discuss about the flyer, they witness a commotion going on further into the forest. They see Donkey trying to escape a couple of hostile Knights. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Knights and run from the reinforcements. Further into the forest, they meet Shrek, who scares the knights off. They decide to take refuge out of Shrek's house until they are all rudely woken up by Shrek's yelling. It appears that all of the fairy tale creatures have migrated on Shrek's land. They decide to travel the country to see Lord Farquaad to try to regain Shrek's privacy, but an energetic and talkative Donkey, tags along with them. The five make it to Farquaad's palace in Duloc and come across a knight tournament to decide who will rescue Princess Fiona from a castle surrounded by lava and protected by a fire-breathing dragon so that Farquaad may marry her. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shrek and Donkey easily best the other knights, and Farquaad agrees to nullify his order if Shrek goes on to rescue Fiona, a deal that Shrek agrees to. They travel to the castle and split up to find Fiona. Donkey manages to encounter the dragon, sweet-talking the beast to save himself when he finds out the dragon is a girl dragon, and she takes a liking to Donkey, taking him back to her chambers. When Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shrek find Fiona, she is appalled at Shrek's lack of romanticism. As they're leaving, they manage to save Donkey, caught in the dragon's tender love, and making the dragon become irate, chasing Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey out of the castle, but unable to follow. At first, Fiona is thrilled to be rescued, but quickly becomes disgusted to find out that Shrek is an ogre. The six make their return journey to Farquaad's palace, with Shrek and Fiona finding they have more in common with each other along the way, and falling in love. However, at night, Fiona doesn't want to camp with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shrek and Donkey, taking shelter in a nearby cave until morning. The next night, Fiona takes shelter in a nearby windmill. When Donkey, Sora, Donald and Goofy hear strange noises coming from the windmill, they find that Fiona has turned into an ogress. Fiona explains that she was cursed as a kid and turns into an ogress every night, which is why she was locked away in the castle, and that only a kiss from her true love will return her to her proper form. In spite of herself, she starts crying and blows her nose into her own hands. Shrek overhears them talking, and, thinking that they're talking about him being ugly, walks off sad, believing that she can't accept his appearance. Fiona promises them to not tell Shrek, vowing to do it herself, but when the next morning comes, Lord Farquaad has arrived, led by Shrek, and he returns with her to the castle, while Shrek returns to the now-vacated swamp. Shrek soon realizes that despite his privacy, he's miserable and misses Fiona. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Donkey show up to tell him that Fiona will be getting married shortly, urging Shrek into action to gain Fiona's true love. The five travel to the fortress quickly, thanks to Dragon, who escaped her confines and followed Donkey. They interrupt the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona, but not before the sun sets, making Fiona turn into an ogress in front of everyone. Angry over the change, Lord Farquaad orders his knights to haveShrek and Fiona killed Farquaad grabs a short blade and engages in battle with Sora, Donald and Goofy. They defeat him, but Farquaad is still willing to fight. Dragon gobbles up Farquaad whole, making the knights run away in terror. Shrek and Fiona admit their love for each other and share a kiss; Fiona is bathed in light as her curse is broken, but leaving her as an ogress, a form that she wasn't expecting, but that Shrek finds beautiful. Shrek gives Sora the Swamp Rot keychain, thanking him. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in the kingdom of Far Far Away, where they meet Shrek and Donkey. Shrek seems to be sadden, and tells Sora that him and Fiona got into an argument. Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to help Shrek get Fiona back. Sora, Donald and Goofy meet King Harold, Fiona's father, who arranges for them to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the five into the hands of an assassin named Puss in Boots, a famous Ogre killer. However, Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and Sora and throws up a hairball, and, revealing that he was paid to do this by the king, asks to come along as a way to make amends. The six sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a Happily Ever After potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome human, while Donkey has turned into a stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts them and sends Prince Charming to pose as Shrek and win her love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, they leave the castle, believing that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. But Harold replies that it's not possible to make his daughter fall in love in this way. This exchange is overheard by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the six and Gingy tells theMuffin Man to create a gigantic gingerbread man named Mongo. Then, Mongo breaks through the castle's defenses so Sora and the others can stop Charming from kissing Fiona, but is quickly defeated and killed off when the guards keep shooting milk at him and Mongo falls into the river, with Gingy jumping on him and mourning for his death, but is quickly rescued by Pinocchio. Unfortunately, they are too late to stop Charming; however, instead of falling in love with Charming, Fiona does a Karate yell and knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek, Sora, Donald and Goofy. They manage to defeat the Fairy Godmother. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand, presumably to kill Shrek, rebounds off Harold's armor and disintegrates her; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him no matter what he looks like. As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior. Sora, Donald and Goofy are happy for the two and they leave to the Gummi Ship Characters * Shrek (Michael Gough) * Donkey (Mark Mosely) * Princess Fiona (Holly Fields) * King Harold (John Cleese) * Queen Lillian (Julie Andrews) * Puss in Boots (Andre Sogliuzzo) * Dragon * Lord Farquaad (Andre Sogliuzzo) * Prince Charming (Rupert Everett) * Fairy Godmother (Jennifer Saunders) * Robin Hood (Quinton Flynn) Boss Themes First Visit * Dragon - The Deep End * Robin Hood and his men - Rowdy Rumble * Lord Farquaad - Squirming Evil Second Visit * Puss in Boots - En Garde * Waves of Guards - Rowdy Rumble * Fairy Godmother - Vim and Vigor Trivia * Most of the adult jokes are reduced in this world. * The battle theme sounds striking similar to Corona Forest's. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Worlds